


Cat Cafe

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cat Cafés, Dates, Fluff, Other, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Cat Cafe, Alphonse Elric





	Cat Cafe

Your hands lingered on your cheeks, overwhelmed by the amount of cats that walked around you at will. Alphonse giggled, endeared by your reaction even after being there for a while. Three cats had sat with him, one of them was resting over his lap as the boy gentle stroke his head.

“Al” You looked at him with a bright smile plastered on your lips. “This is the best date ever!” 

Alphonse blushed a little, flattered by the comment. But he smiled back, shrugging one shoulder as though it was no big deal. 

“I wanted to do something special this time, and I know how much you like animals” Widening his already big smile, he handed you a beautiful brown kitty. 

“I do, you had such a great idea bringing me here” You absently craddled the cat in your arms like a baby. Suddenly, Alphonse seemed even more interesting that all those adorable animals

It was so heartwarming how well he knew you, how he tried his best to make you happy and be the best version of himself for you, always. 

Leaning forward, ignoring all the cats around you, you kissed Alphonse in the nose. He blushed again.

“Thank you, Al, this is perfect”

“It’s nothing! I’m just glad you’re having a good time” 

“With you, always”


End file.
